


Precious

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Drabbletober [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: Chloe's entirety in precious.





	Precious

Precious was how Kamski described Chloe before the revolution, but afterwards, she was more than that. The first Chloe to deviate was the hostess, a very charismatic Android who joked around.

She was still precious after the peace offering between Markus and the humans, but she had already developed feelings. She was confused about emotions, but she loved the feeling of being alive.

Her bright smile shone brighter since the day she opened her eyes. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement for the tiniest things. Her jokes became more natural and funnier.

She was now truly precious, in Elijah's eyes.


End file.
